ImMissBrightSide
was a houseguest on Big Brother 11 & in Big Brother 17: Double Take. Biography Big Brother 11 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get to play in this season? I'm really excited to play! I'm a huge fan of BB and of TD so I think this is gonna be an extremely fun experience. What are the top 3 things you can't wait to see? I can't wait to see who the other players are and if I will get along with them. I'm also excited to learn more about the twist since this season seems very unique and finally I can't wait to see where we will live, like if it will be in a plane. What is your general strategy? I'm not sure what my strategy will be yet since I don't know everything about the twist but I will probably try to lay low during the pre jury phase. Making big moves and making yourself seen as a threat too early is really a bad idea so I'll play outspoken later in the game only. Who would you hope to play with? I hope to play with Emerald and Kyle. I've always been a fan of their showmance and Emerald is such good TV so the season will probably be hectic with her around. Final thoughts? I'm looking forward to the premiere, to be introduced with the twist and to meet the players. Bio Bright was one of the two new players, alongside BIadez, to get to play in Big Brother 11. She entered the game with a calm and collected strategy. Her team was immediately put into danger week 1 after being nominated by CEmilees. However, with her affiliation with Emeraldspades, BIadez, and many more, she was kept safe. She won week 2's POV and kept herself only safe. The first to do so for that matter. She proved to care about her own game and knew what she was doing. Regardless, Team Yoshi was nominated instead. Her alliance continued to dominate the week and again she was able to keep in the majority. After Emerald was evicted during week 3's shocking double, Bright began shifting to the BBBBB alliance consisting of BIadez, VeroniicaGrande, Blue18476, and BriskRetreat (eventually taken out of the alliance). The following week her team was finally in power, thus she was able to keep safe once more. For the next few weeks she was never on anyone's radar although was involved with the more powerful alliances and kept her smarts intact. During week 9's double, double eviction Bright and BIadez were taken out quickly due to their opposition with the opposing side. She placed 11th and became the first juror. Host Opinion When the season began, I was very curious to see how Bright would play. Often she's underestimated due to being seen as a less powerful player. But this beyond false, as Bright can hold her own. She proved this multiple times where she won comps or nearly won them. Not only this, but keeping in the alliances she felt passionate about and majority. I do feel Bright was one of the more underestimated and stronger players of the season. I was impressed by her skills and did not expect what came. Amazing game play, although unfortunately became a quick casualty during the jury stage. If she was able to win HOH, I do feel she would of done major damage. Good game Bright! You played amazing. Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 17: Double Take Competition History Voting History Trivia *She was nominated at the start of her BB11 Career and at the end of it. Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:11th Place Category:BB11 Jury Category:BB17 Houseguests